As is well known, an ion exchange membrane electrolytic cell is the equipment for producing sodium hydroxide, chlorine and hydrogen through electrolyzing the brine solution.
In recent years, the electrolytic cell is developing toward higher current density and larger scale, enabling the electrolytic cell to produce more and more chlorine, hydrogen and sodium hydroxide through electrolyzing, but the products of electrolysis cannot be drained away promptly such that greater pressure fluctuation is generated in the cathode chamber and the anode chamber of the ion exchange membrane electrolytic cell, and that the pressure on the ion exchange membrane is increased, thereby affecting the service life of the ion exchange membrane. Since the products of chlorine, hydrogen and sodium hydroxide cannot be drained off from the anode chamber and/or the cathode chamber promptly, they will prevent further generation of products of electrolysis, and thereby restricting the increase of the productivity of a single high-current-density electrolytic cell.
Therefore, it is necessary to improve the structure of the existing ion exchange membrane electrolytic cell so as to satisfy constantly increasing requirements.